


Invitation Only

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friends Make Life A Lot More Fun [21]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Estranged Families, F/M, Family, Gen, Invitations, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Riley's family has reappeared in her life, but will she accept the invitation?May 1992





	

Roger turned over the letters in his hand sorting through them, most of them were junk but there was one that was unlike anything that ever got filtered through the loft. The envelope was crisp and the writing was elegant, damn it almost looked as if they lived in a penthouse on the Upper West Side, "Ariella Kantor? Who the fuck is Ariella-" he paused when it dawned on him that they mean Riley.

 

Speaking of which, Riley poked her head out of the kitchen and into the common area, "That's my name, don't wear it out. What's up?"

 

"You got an fancy letter," Roger remarked, holding it up between two fingers.

 

Riley raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Roger, she never got mail outside of bills and occasionally from Tali. But Tali had never sent her anything that looked like this. She took the envelope from Roger's hand and slowly turned it over in her hands hesitating. Not to mention, nobody really called her by her full name anymore. Riley slid a finger under the flap and opened the envelope, slipping out the thick cardstock. "You are cordially invited to," she mumbled as she read, "Rami's getting married?" 

 

Her exclamation was loud enough that Mark emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush obstructing his words, "Who's Rami?"

 

"Huh?" Riley turned to Mark, apparently this was not something she had ever discussed... "Oh, he's my brother."

 

"I didn't know you had a brother," Roger commented, "so he's getting married, huh?"

 

"Mazel tov," Mark called out as he moved back towards the bathroom. He returned a moment later, sans toothbrush.

 

"I guess there's still quite a bit we don't know about you," Roger nodded at the invitation, "any other mysterious siblings we should know about?"

 

"A younger sister, Tali," Riley replied, "Whom I am going to murder for giving away my address."

 

"Who's killing who now?" Mimi asked sleepily, yawning as she emerged from the back room, Roger's shirt hanging off of her.

 

"Morning Rip van Winkle," Roger greeted Mimi who promptly glared at him, "Riley is out to kill her sister apparently."

 

"Oh," Mimi replied, "have fun, I may just have to kill this guy,” she nodded in Roger’s direction.

 

“Hey now,” Roger glanced at his girlfriend.

 

"I came to New York to get away from my family," Riley sighed, knowing that this was everyone else's basic reason as well, "because I didn't want them in my life."

 

"Well, you can't exactly ignore your brother's wedding," Mark said logically. Riley groaned and put her head in her hands.

 

"I've pretended they don't exist for this long why can't I continue?" Riley sighed, she then continued to mutter under her breath something unintelligible.

 

"As Collins would say," Mark intoned seriously, "sing it, girl."

 

Riley looked up at him, "Believe me you don't want to know what I just said, it might taint your innocent ears."

 

"I resent that," said Mark.

 

"She makes a fair point," Roger chuckled, "since he isn't allowed to hear, what about me? I seriously doubt you can corrupt me."

 

"Oh no, I'm not unleashing you on the world with curse words in a foreign language to add to your vocabulary!"

 

"Aw, boo," Roger whined.

 

"If it's Spanish it won't matter," Mimi smirked, "already mastered it all."

 

"Why am I not surprised," Riley rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm a fast learner," Roger shrugged and smiled.

 

"I'll say," Mark laughed, "he taught himself guitar in, like, three weeks."

 

"Impressive," Riley nodded her head, she then tried to find a way to surreptitiously dispose of the invitation while they were distracted.

 

"So you are gonna go, aren't you?" Mark asked gesturing towards the invitation.

 

"Why should I?" Riley asked, "I mean it's not like they've bothered to contact me till now."

 

"Family is family," Mark pointed out, "I don't really like mine either, but they always get a phone call at Chanukah."

 

"Fine," Riley said, pursing her lips, "Then you're coming with me."

 

"Wait, what?" Mark blinked a few times, "why me?"

 

"You guys have been dating for almost three months," Roger laughed.

 

"Yeah but," Mark scratched at his head and then turned to Riley, "I haven't even met your parents before."

 

"Well no time like the present!" Riley declared.

 

Mark looked frightened, “What clothing do I have that’s proper for a wedding?

 

"You I'm less concerned about, it's me who doesn't have anything to wear," Riley grumbled, "last I heard he's become rather observant."

 

Mark winced, "Floor length with long sleeves, then."

 

"Oh god, I don't think I have anything that long," Riley collapsed on to the couch.

 

Mimi stuck her head out of the bathroom, looking more awake with her makeup on, "Did someone say clothing? I can do clothing."

 

"Sorry Mimi, as much as I love your style that isn't going to work in this case," Riley replied, "this crowd doesn't even like it when your collar bones show.”

 

"Shopping!" Mimi squealed, "I'll call Maureen!"

 

"What?" Riley's eyes went wide, "No! No, please don't."

 

"Too late," Mimi sing-songed.

 

Mark let out a laugh. "Don't think you're getting out of this, Mister," teased Mimi, "You need a suit, and your tie has to match her dress." Riley and Mark groaned in tandem.


End file.
